You Woke Me For this?
by Kneise
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi..You know my stuff... This is another one shot, and I dun own nothing as usual. What does happen when Sasuke is woken by an errant sunbeam....


You Woke Me For This!?

Sasuke was lying sprawled across the bed; his head in one corner his body diagonally across the middle of the bed. Tucked up in front of him was an unconscious form that was snuggled as close as a second skin. All that was visible from the embrace was a tuft of blonde hair and one leg. Twined within each other's bodies; arms and legs pressing against skin so that as much flesh as possible was joined; this was how the pair slept. Their bodies as their lives closer than anything: best friends, lovers, beloved.

A stray shaft of sunlight forced itself from a tiny sliver torn into the blackout shades. The sanctuary of the cave had been penetrated; but the two bodies remained blissfully oblivious for a time. Morning had risen showing its face in the bright orb of Father Sun's face, his eagerness to excite to action all who slumbered. The thin beam of light moved slowly across the room finding purchase against the dark first on the wall merely inches from the slumbering forms.

It took a full hour before the angle shifted enough that the beam found living tissue to assault; another twenty minutes and its thin shaft fell onto the peaceful face slumbering unaware the day had come. Father Sun did not like this being ignored; so the beam's intensity increased and he shone full bright in the winter's day. One black eye was forced open, the peaceful scowl quickly shifting into a death glare that could melt ice and freeze flames.

The exterior arms tightened around the captive younger form as the day's consciousness fell into place. The eye blinked and the inner body sighed contentedly at the increased contact. Sasuke came fully awake now and looked down at his lover's face, framed with tousled hair. He glanced at the sunbeam, retreating now having accomplished waking at least one of the slumbering occupants of the dark room. The glare was gone from the face of the one awakened; instead his face fell into a possessive smile, happy with the knowledge that the one he held was his forever and as their bodies lay now twined so were their hearts.

He moved slowly; agonizingly slowly so that he would not waken his sleeping angel. He was able to extract his limbs from within the comfortable tangle of bare flesh save for his arm. His beloved was lying with his head on this arm and moving it was tricky if he wanted to keep from waking the other prematurely. He slipped his left hand under the soft cheek and gently raised his lover's head so he could slip the arm out. He paused once when a low breathy sigh and fluttering of eyelids coupled with a momentary frown crossed the face of the sleeping youth. Soon the breathing returned even and slow; and Sasuke moved his arm gently laying the boy's head back onto the pillow. The frown creased the face again, the only sign he'd noticed the exchange, but he remained asleep.

Sasuke lay there hovering over his beloved's form watching him sleep. His own face was a mirror of the beautiful grin which had returned to the boy's face. He pondered what thoughts were passing through the boy's mind to cause such a happy expression. As always he wondered if he was in those thoughts. He refrained from kissing the lips which formed the smile; he wanted to wake the boy, but this wasn't how he planned to do it.

He knew they'd both been up late the night before, as usual, and he had studied his lover as he slept many times. It delighted him just to watch the expressions that passed across the face he loved so deeply. In sleep his lover was relaxed and his always expressive face was interesting to read. Sometimes he would ask what the boy, Naruto, had dreamed. Often he was able to match the expressions to the telling. It never seemed to bother Naruto that Sasuke did this; it was merely a facet of their mutual love and obsessive natures. They both wanted to know each other in every way, and in these few months they had been living together they had grown to know each other a lot.

Sasuke knew Naruto was asleep again deeply from the relaxed state of his body and the set of his face. It was smooth and blank, void of expression, simply sleeping. He tested the theory by trailing one finger gently over Naruto's shoulder and down to his heart. The boy didn't move or flinch, his breathing remained slow and even and his eyes didn't even twitch. Now Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the waiting lips and smiled when even in deepest sleep those lips responded to his touch.

He forced himself to pause; he knew he had to take this slow so as not to awaken Naruto until he was ready to do so. He touched the boy again, laying his palm on one hip and shifting his position slightly so he was comfortably behind him again instead of leaning over him. He mourned the loss of thee angelic face but delighted in being in position to access the body to waken him gently in his own manner. He traced his fingers over the hip following the contour of the buttock and smirked when Naruto shifted forward slightly allowing him to either wrap himself around the sleeping form or continue down the path he had been headed.

He appraised Naruto's position, he was still on his right side, one arm had moved up under his head while the other rested loosely across his body. One leg was mostly stretched out and the other bent now so he was leaning partially forward. Sasuke's eyes roamed over the form he knew so well; completely unguarded to him and blissfully naked. They were both so comfortable in their own skin and enjoyed sleeping together nude as if their skin could not even get enough of each other. His gaze lingered over Naruto's flesh, pausing to contemplate his next movement.

He rested his hand on Naruto's hip again, this time slowly bringing it across the firm roundness and his thumb tracing along the crevasse between the cheeks. His eyes grew dark with desire; he'd known he was going to awaken the other this way and he had to pause to refrain from just taking the other boy in his greedy desire as he wanted to. His finger slipped between the cheeks tracing the entrance he desperately ached to be sheathed in. He watched for any signs that his actions were getting through the haze of Naruto's sleep. He heard a soft sigh and craned his neck to see the face of his beloved.

The smooth expression of sleep was broken now by a tightening of the lips but the eyes were still closed and the breathing still deep and mostly even. His smirk widened as Naruto remained comfortable in sleep and the finger penetrated easily through the muscles relaxed in slumber. He heard the breathing change, yet knew his lover was still asleep. He knew Naruto so well that he could tell he had drifted from deepest sleep to the dream phase right now and his dream was probably closely mimicking the reality of what was happening.

Sasuke slipped a second finger in and the third. He had to fight for control now as his sleeping angel moaned and shifted his hips to allow easier access even in his sleep. Sasuke bit his lip because he needed to be buried into the willing tightness of his lover; but he knew moving too fast would ruin the illusion that it was merely a dream, and the mildly romantic side of him was winning out this morning. He reached around and gently traced one finger along Naruto's stiff erection. He'd definitely take care of that when his lover was fully awake.

For now he moved closer, his own hips in position with Naruto's entrance. He lined up with the prepared opening and slipped just the head in. Naruto shifted again to allow the intrusion and he moaned dreamily. Sasuke couldn't restrain himself anymore when his lover gave himself so willingly. He placed his hands around Naruto's hips and pulled him back just conscious enough to slowly bury the entire length of his swollen cock.

A low guttural growl sounded in his throat at the tight heat wrapping around him. He began to move immediately trying to remain smooth and slow; Naruto moaned wantonly and his resolve slipped another notch. A low sigh that raised in pitch and intensity told him Naruto was wakening. He grabbed the hips again and moved them both, Naruto knowing instinctively to get into his knees submissively.

Sasuke barely allowed him to gain his balance before he began to slam into him in earnest; releasing the pent up caution he'd been exercising up until then. Now he could love his beloved, and he did ramming in and delighting in the cries that fell from Naruto's lips. He hadn't forgotten the promise he'd made silently before, and he reached around pulling Naruto up off his hands flush with his body never once breaking the furious rhythm.

He used one hand to hold their bodies close and grabbed Naruto's weeping erection with the other. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's body momentarily resting his head against his chest. Their lovemaking became frantic and heated now as Sasuke pumped Naruto's stiff cock and thrust into him from behind. He knew the feeling as Naruto's ecstasy grew and he felt the tensing of muscles that gave the boy away.

"Sasuke! Gods Sasuke—I'm so close lover…" and he clenched his muscles around Sasuke's thrusting erection as he released hard and pulsing. His hot cum splashed over Sasuke's fingers lubing him as Sasuke kept relentlessly pumping. Naruto's barely awake body responded to this sensation by reawakening instantly just as hard and throbbing as before.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled darkly at how easily he could play the younger boy. He released the once again rock hard weeping erection and lay his hands on Naruto's hips digging his nails into the tender flesh. Naruto moaned and cried out, "Yes, Sasuke! Gods yes! You know I want you…hurt me, make me want it!"

Sasuke moaned now as the effect of Naruto's words sank in; they both knew they liked intense sexual gratification and they both bore scars from nails and teeth in their heated lovemaking. Sasuke complied sinking his teeth into Naruto's shoulder and earning a groan of pleasure. He dug his nails deeper drawing his hands up leaving angry red welts trailing down Naruto's hips. Naruto clasped his hands around Sasuke's body beginning at the shoulders and dragging down across flesh to just above the hip bones, leaving his own battle scars of raised red lines. He dug his nails in squeezing as Sasuke bit him again on the neck. He felt Sasuke's tongue laving where he'd just bit and heard the moan of delight. He grinned knowing Sasuke had drawn blood.

The frantic pulsing of Sasuke's thrusts had slowed for this interlude of pleasure mingled with pain, but now he slammed into Naruto again harder; desperate now for his own release. Naruto twisted just enough to capture Sasuke's lips as they both could feel Sasuke reaching his end. Naruto shoved his tongue roughly into Sasuke's mouth tasting the essence and fighting for dominance. He nipped Sasuke's lip as Sasuke grabbed his member again roughly and began to pump.

The raw edges of the scrapes on his hips combined with the bites on his shoulder and neck and mingled with the thrusts of Sasuke's lovemaking and the pumping of his cock. Naruto was already to his limit again and the low almost inaudible sounds Sasuke was making were only adding to the effect. He felt the cadence change and heard the sweet word that sent him to join Sasuke over the edge of the precipice again. He returned the name as he orgasmed again and their voices mingled as did their climax.

Naruto fell forward onto the bed and heard the sweet voice above him comment, "Goddess, but I don't think I'm through with you yet." He smirked cheekily looking back over his shoulder and issued the challenge, "I can take whatever you can give. Sasuke, my lover." He would never admit that the dark grin that flashed on the face of the one he loved so deeply both excited and worried him. A couple of experimental thrusts and he felt the gentle guiding Sasuke was using to tell him to move. He helped Sasuke get him turned around liking the feel of himself twisting around Sasuke's cock.

He looked into the face of his lover now; a position he enjoyed. He had never really been able to tell Sasuke how deeply he loved him, or how much he enjoyed watching his face as they made love. He didn't have to, Sasuke knew. Naruto's face became playful as he contemplated taking amore active role this time around. Sasuke saw the look and arched his eyebrow as to its meaning, but Naruto just smiled.

Sasuke moved over him delivering a few deep hard thrusts before capturing Naruto's swollen lips harshly again. His teeth pulled the lower lip drawing blood again. Sasuke licked the thin trickle as it ran from the wound. Naruto crushed his lips against Sasuke's fighting for entrance and tasted his own blood, metallic and sweet, as their tongues collided. His back arched as Sasuke found that magic spot again and again relentlessly pounding into him, and Naruto powerless to do more than enjoy it. So he gave over to just feeling everything Sasuke had to give him for a moment. He bucked his hips eagerly meeting Sasuke's rhythm with passion of his own.

Sasuke reopened the wound on his neck and he could feel him laving at the blood again. If he hadn't known better he'd have accused his lover of being a vampire. Sasuke seemed to enjoy drawing blood and licking it from his body; not that he would ever complain, there was something very erotic about it. His dark eyes met Sasuke's and he knew they wore mirrored expressions; desire, passion, need, and love.

Sasuke began to nip down his neck again and pulled at Naruto's ear with his teeth. He moved across the shoulder and down the hollow of his neck. Naruto was reduced to a floundering writhing mess. He hadn't given up on taking a minor dominance today, but he knew Sasuke was doing everything in his power to dominate and make Naruto enjoy this. It was all part of seeing if he could make Naruto forget the unspoken challenge every time they made love. It was their game and he knew it would never end, and he liked playing it. He enjoyed their battle for power as much as Sasuke did, and he would never concede defeat as much as he knew it was beyond Sasuke to admit or even acknowledge there was or could be defeat.

Naruto groaned in delight and moaned alternately as Sasuke pounded into him, bit him, massaged, scratched, stroked, and clawed at his flesh. He could barely contain his arousal again, and Sasuke was tormenting him by holding him captive with both hands above his head as he tortured him giving his erection only cursory attention or neglecting it altogether. Naruto's eyes shot open as Sasuke became particularly aggressive and he could see all the intense emotions his lover held for him.

Naruto slipped his hands free and moved so he could get leverage; it took all his strength and the good fortune of him being double jointed to pull it off, but he managed to get Sasuke on his back with him kneeling over his lover. He wasn't fool enough to think Sasuke hadn't allowed it either. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and grinned darkly as he pulled almost completely up and impaled himself onto Sasuke's swollen cock. The effect was immediate and all he could have hoped for. Sasuke actually moaned in ecstasy! Naruto considered this a personal victory, because Sasuke was notoriously quiet when they made love.

As good as it felt to have to have Sasuke buried deep inside him that sound was near enough to being his undoing again. It was so primal and erotic. Naruto took the position of power and slammed himself down onto Sasuke's erection with abandon; as much as he thrilled over the sensation he knew Sasuke was enjoying it too. He set a frantic rhythm and Sasuke began to meet him halfway thrusting up against his down stroke. Naruto grinned in delight. He was soon reduced to moaning loudly as every time their bodies collided it caused stars to cross his vision. He refused to stop until he was the cause of Sasuke's release; and he could feel the delicious tension building between them. He arched his back and discovered the motion caused Sasuke to hit him in a fantastically unexpected way.

He cried out and moved to do it again. This time Sasuke thrust up as he was coming down and he screamed in passioned pleasure. He could see that Sasuke was close to release and he arched again moving in a way that thrust Sasuke deeper than before. He clenched his muscles fighting to hold off his own orgasm and felt the sweet oblivion of Sasuke's release filling him with wet heat. Sasuke cried his name again and Naruto gave in to the sensations filling him to overflowing. Sasuke grabbed him forcing him to hit that angled position and pumped him a few times until he cried out as his orgasm exploded white hot across his vision. Sasuke had ended the struggle again victorious in sending Naruto over the edge one last time.

They both crumpled to the bed on their sides, Sasuke slipping out of the now moist heat and pulling Naruto close to him. They were in almost the exact position they had begun in when Naruto had been still sleeping. Sasuke kissed his lips gently and looked into his brown eyes.

"Good morning, lover," he said softly almost laughing at the blissful expression he could see on Naruto's face. Naruto turned to look at him pressing their lips together gently before replying, "Naruto turned to look at him pressing their lips together gently before replying, "You can wake me everyday like that and I wouldn't mind the mornings."

They both laughed as they contemplated whether they should get up or remain here in each other's arms a little while longer. Naruto captured Sasuke's lips again revealing his own reluctance to move even for the sake of cleaning up. Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto's bare form in compliance.

A soft voice murmured into the room, "So what brought this on this morning? Not that I'm complaining, of course!"

The reply came with a chuckle, "A sunbeam woke me."

Blue eyes opened to look at the one who had captured his heart, his face a mask of incredulity, "You woke me for that!?"

Black eyes glinted with amusement, "No I woke you for sex."

"Oh, Ok then, as long as it was for something good." Blue eyes closed with a crooked grin on the face and a contented sigh falling from swollen lips.

Sasuke chuckled again, "I love you."

"I love you too," sighed in pure bliss.


End file.
